Sirop de pêche et psychologie
by music67love
Summary: Draco regardait, affligé, son meilleur ami finir son cinquième verre. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait même pas d'alcool, puisque l'estomac de son ami ne le supportait plus depuis qu'il avait bu presque cul-sec une bouteille entière de vodka. BZRW


**Sirop de pêche et psychologie**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: BZRW (le premier *verse une larme*)  
><em>

_Rating: K+  
><em>

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
><em>

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Draco regardait, affligé, son meilleur ami finir son cinquième verre. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait même pas d'alcool, puisque l'estomac de son ami ne le supportait plus depuis qu'il avait bu presque cul-sec une bouteille entière de vodka. Pour les mêmes raisons d'ailleurs._

* * *

><p>Draco regardait, affligé, son meilleur ami finir son cinquième verre. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait même pas d'alcool, puisque l'estomac de son ami ne le supportait plus depuis qu'il avait bu presque cul-sec une bouteille entière de vodka. Pour les mêmes raisons d'ailleurs.<p>

« Blaise... Tu devrais arrêter de te saouler au sirop de pêche. »

« Laisse-moi. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne supporte plus l'alcool ? » geignit son ami avant de commander un nouveau verre sous le regard ahuri du barman. Aucun doute qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un se saouler à la pêche.

« Peut-être parce que la bouteille de vodka que tu as ingurgité il y a trois ans n'est pas passée ? »

« Pfff... Pour une petite bouteille. »

« Tu l'as quand même bu cul-sec. » rappela Draco.

« Presque cul-sec. Et puis bon, à bien considérer, mon allergie à l'alcool n'est pas _si_ importante. Un petit verre de vin peut-être... »

« Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as prit un verre de vin ? »

Blaise grimaça à cette pensée. En effet, la nuit passée sur les WC entre l'envie de vomir et une diarrhée aiguë n'est pas un souvenir vraiment agréable.

« Non, ça ira. Rien que d'en parler, ça me donne envie de vomir. »

Le blond eu un sourire.

« Et si tu laissais de côté le sirop de pêche ? A ce rythme, tu vas avoir un sacré mal de ventre. »

« M'en fiche. » grommela le brun en avalant son sirop cul-sec.

Draco eu un soupire fataliste.

« Et si tu allais tout simplement lui dire ? »

« T'es fou ou quoi ? Je tiens à ma dignité ! »

« Ta dignité est déjà bien effrité. »

« Oui, bon. Disons juste que je n'ai pas très envie de prendre un râteau de l'homme de ma vie, tu vois ? »

« Oh, pitié, cesse de dire des choses aussi fleurs bleues. »

« Tu peux te taire, toi et ton petit 'Ry d'amour. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit de choses aussi gnangnan moi au moins. »

« Si tu le dit. » fit Blaise en haussant les épaules et en commandant un nouveau verre – sirop à l'abricot pour changer.

Il se détourna du bar et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur un homme roux en train de danser langoureusement avec une jeune femme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Et Blaise le savait, à ce rythme là, ils n'allaient pas tarder à disparaître de la piste. Il retrouvera sûrement la femme dans sa cuisine le lendemain matin, en train de boire un café dans sa tasse préférée et ça le mettra de mauvaise humeur. Il se retiendra de l'envoyer balader quand elle lèvera les yeux sur lui pour lui dire bonjour mais, comme toujours, il n'en fera rien. Tout ça parce que Ron arrivera en caleçon, l'air mal réveillé et qui lui demandera si ça ne le gêne pas que son coup d'un soir reste prendre le petit-déjeuner. Et lui, comme un idiot, il répondra que non, bien sûr que non. Alors qu'au fond de lui il aura envie de crier, de lui hurler son amour pour lui. Lui hurler qu'il ne supportait plus de le voir avec tant de filles à son bras. Lui hurler qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le satisfaire. Lui hurler que...

« Salut les mecs ! » s'exclama soudain Ron, coupant court aux pensées du brun. Le roux était en sueur et, chose étonnante, il n'avait pas de fille à son bras.

« Tu es tout seul ? Ta blondasse t'as largué ? » se moqua méchamment Draco.

« De un, toi aussi tu es blond donc, _blondasse_, tu ferrais mieux de te la fermer. Et de deux je suis juste allé chercher à boire pendant qu'elle se remaquille. »

Le blond eu un ricanement.

« Elle est allée pisser quoi. Les filles et leurs simagrées. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis content d'être gay. »

« Rien ne vaut une belle paire de nichon Malfoy. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »

Blaise baissa les yeux mais ne dit rien.

« Je peux te dire la même chose Weasley. Rien ne vaut une bonne paire de couille. »

« Oh pitié. » grimaça le roux.

« Ronnie ! » hurla soudain une voix criarde de la piste de danse.

« Vous en êtes déjà passés aux surnoms ? » cingla Draco en jetant un regard mauvais à la jeune femme.

Ron ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et avala cul-sec le jus d'abricot de Blaise.

« J'te le rembourserai, promis ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la piste de danse.

Le brun ne dit rien et se contenta de commander un nouveau verre qu'il but cul-sec.

« Putain j'arrive pas à croire que ce mec fasse des études de psychologie ! Il a vraiment de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? » s'énerva tout à coup le blond.

« Ton vocabulaire. » le reprit Blaise, plus par habitude que par réellement motivation d'embêter son ami.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de mon vocabulaire ! J'en ai plus que marre de ce petit con qui s'amuse à te faire souffrir. »

« Il ne s'amuse pas à me faire souffrir, puisqu'il ne sait pas que je l'aime. »

« Balivernes. » fit Draco en bougeant la main comme s'il voulait effacer les paroles de son ami. « C'est son travail de repérer ce genre de comportements. Et tu vis avec lui en plus. En parlant de ça, je me demande bien ce qui t'as prit d'accepter cette colocation avec lui, ça te fait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. »

« Je comptais refuser, mais quand il m'a dit que Harry le lâchait pour vivre avec toi alors qu'ils avaient déjà loués l'appartement et qu'il n'aurait jamais les moyens d'y vivre seul, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

« Tu te ramollis Blaise, je te l'ai déjà dit. Prendre de l'âge ne te va pas. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le violes pas dans son sommeil ? »

« Parce que je veux qu'il couche avec moi en toute connaissance de cause. Et qu'il partage mes sentiments si possible. »

« Ne lui en demande pas trop... Tu as bien vu la durée de ses relations ? »

« Justement... »

« Et arrête de prendre cet air déprimé, ça m'horripile. A ce propos, je crois bien que j'ai un plan pour enfin ouvrir les yeux à cet idiot borné. » fit Malfoy, un air machiavélique sur le visage.

« Draco... Tu me fais peur là. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien... Parole de Malfoy ! »

« C'est justement ce qui me fait peur. » marmonna Blaise.

« Tu t'encroutes vraiment Blaise. Il fut un temps où un peu d'aventure ne t'aurait pas rebuté, au contraire. »

« Bon, très bien, je t'écoute. Que faut-il que je fasse ? » demanda le noir en soupirant.

« Oh, c'est très simple. Tout d'abord... »

**OooOooO**

Lorsque Blaise entra dans la cuisine ce matin-là, Ron y était déjà. Il était assit à table et buvait son café, le regard éteint et les yeux à moitiés fermés. Blaise avait rapidement comprit que, contrairement à lui, le roux n'était pas du matin.

« Hello ! » fit le noir, en souriant.

« Salut... » marmonna Ron, sans lever la tête de sa tasse.

« Ton amie n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non...Elle voulait qu'on fasse connaissance. »

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais que les relations sérieuses ce n'était pas ton truc. »

Ron ne répondit pas et but une gorgée de café. Blaise se servit des céréales et s'assit en face de lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Hmm ? »

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Le roux faillit s'étrangler avec son café et leva un regard ahuri vers le noir.

« Toi ? »

« Oui moi. Pourquoi, ça paraît si invraisemblable ? »

« Non, c'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu avec quelqu'un avant... »

« Disons que je n'avais pas trouvé le bon. »

« Oh et bien... J'imagine que c'est une bonne nouvelle. » répondit Ron en baissant à nouveau la tasse.

Blaise pencha la tête et sourit. Quand il était gêné, le roux baissait la tête et ses joues prenaient une agréable couleur carmin. Il s'était souvent demandé si, pendant l'amour, ses joues avaient la même couleur... Ca l'avait d'ailleurs souvent poursuivit dans ses rêves.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'en serait pas une ? » demanda Blaise. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en couple moi aussi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » s'emporta Ron et ses yeux devinrent plus bleu – oui, c'est aussi un détail que l'ancien Serpentard avait remarqué.

« Que voulais-tu dire alors ? » demanda à nouveau Blaise, qui s'amusait de ce petit jeu.

« Rien, laisse tomber. Je le connais ? »

« Je pense, oui. Il est dans la même promo que toi à vrai dire... »

Il laissa deux secondes de flottement pour permettre à Ron de réfléchir de qui il pourrait bien s'agir, puis reprit :

« Ernie MacMillan. »

Le roux toussa bruyamment.

« Ernie ? Tu sors avec Ernie ? Je croyais que ses manières t'horripilaient ? »

« J'ai réussit à m'y accommoder... Et il faut voir les choses en face, Ernie est vraiment sexy et il baise super... »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » coupa Ron.

« Ca ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. » marmonna le roux en plongeant à nouveau la tête dans sa tasse.

Blaise eu un petit sourire satisfait. Phase une terminée.

**OooOooO**

_« Tout d'abord il faut te trouver un mec. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Un mec, tu sais un être humain avec des couilles. » se moqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Je sais ce que c'est, merci. » maugréa Blaise. « Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi. »_

_« Pour mon plan voyons ! »_

_« Qui est... ? »_

_« Rendre Weasmoche jaloux. »_

_« Draco ! » geignit le noir. « Ca ne marchera jamais ! »_

_« Ne sois pas si défaitiste voyons ! Et puis, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Blaise acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre._

_« Donc je disais, il faut te trouver un mec... De la même promo que la belette si possible. »_

_« Ernie MacMillan. » _

_« Tu vois, tu commences à y mettre du tien. Maintenant il faut juste le convaincre. »_

_« Je m'en charge. » répondit Blaise en sortant de sa poche ce que les Moldus appelaient 'téléphone portable' et qui faisait fureur chez les sorciers depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que c'était bien plus rapide et plus efficace que les Patronus._

_Au bout de deux sonneries, MacMillan décrocha._

_« Ernie ? C'est Blaise. Je voulais juste te dire que j'acceptais de coucher avec toi. Mais à une seule condition. »_

_L'autre homme répondit quelque chose que Draco ne comprit pas – en partie à cause de la musique._

_« Rien de tout ça. » soupira Blaise et le blond se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu répondre ce MacMillan après tout. « Il faut juste que tu te fasses passer pour mon copain pendant quelques temps. »_

_A nouveau, Draco ne comprit pas ce que l'autre homme répondit._

_« Voilà, c'est ça. »_

_« ... »_

_« Rien de spécial... Evite de coucher à droite et à gauche et comportes-toi comme si on était ensemble. »_

_« ... »_

_« Je te l'ai dit non ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Absolument pas. Je n'ai jamais caché que j'étais gay. »_

_« ... »_

_« A demain. »_

_Blaise raccrocha en soupirant. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il allait faire, mais si ça lui permettait de conquérir Ron, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde._

_« Il pensait à quoi quand tu lui avais dit qu'il y avait une condition ? » demanda Draco, curieux._

_« Laisse tomber. Ensuite on fait quoi ? »_

**OooOooO**

Comme tous les matins ou presque, Ron et Blaise arrivèrent ensemble à la faculté sorcière. Le bâtiment de psychologie et celui de droit, où étudiait Blaise, étaient côte à côte et il leur arrivait souvent de s'attendre pour manger ou rentrer ensemble.

Le noir aperçut Ernie de loin et il espéra que celui-ci n'avait pas oublié leur discussion de la veille. Visiblement, le blond l'avait aussi repéré puisqu'il lui fit de grands signes et cria un « Blaise ! » pas très virile. Pendant un instant, Blaise se demanda si cette comédie en valait vraiment la peine, surtout lorsqu'il vit que tous les regards s'étaient dirigés vers lui. Mais le visage renfrogné de Ron le convainquit que oui, il devait continuer.

Ernie courut dans sa direction et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, devant les regards effarés des gens présents, y compris de Ron, et les sourires complices d'Harry et Draco.

« Blaise chéri, tu m'as manqué. »

« Ernie... » gronda le noir en se détachant de son 'petit-ami'. « On avait dit pas en public. »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir... » sourit le blond en attrapant la main de Blaise. « Salut Ron, ça va ? »

« Hum oui, très bien... »

« Tu sais que Blaise m'a fait ce truc merrrrrveilleux hier soir, il faut absolument que... »

« Oui bon, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas non plus lui détailler notre vie sexuelle ? » râla l'ancien Serpentard en lâchant la main de MacMillan. « D'ailleurs il faut je vous laisse, j'ai cours. »

« Salut chéri. » fit Ernie en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes, avant d'attraper Ron par les épaules et de se diriger vers leur bâtiment.

Blaise soupira et, avant d'entrer dans le sien, lança un regard lourd de menace à Draco, qui semblait amusé de la situation. Le plan n'avait pas intérêt à échouer, il ne supporterait pas d'avoir dû se faire passer pour le copain d'Ernie pour rien.

**OooOooO**

_« Et donc il faudrait que tu parles un peu à Ron, histoire de voir comment il réagit à tout ça. Mais discrètement ! »_

_« Tu me vexes là Dray. Comme si je ne savais pas être discret. »_

_Draco lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et Harry lui donna un coup d'oreiller._

_« Je vais être Auror je te signal, je sais très bien être discret. »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru remarquer. »_

_Le brun lui tira la langue et Draco l'attrapa entre ses lèvres._

**OooOooO**

« Alors, comment j'étais ? » demanda Ernie, le soir, une fois chez Blaise.

Harry avait invité Ron à venir manger chez eux et le noir en avait donc profité pour inviter Ernie. Ils avaient commandé une pizza et discutaient sur le canapé du salon, notamment du rôle qu'Ernie devait jouer.

« Très bien. »

« Il y a vraiment cru... Je lui ai parlé de tes performances sexuelles pendant les cours. D'ailleurs il est devenu tout rouge, c'était marrant. »

« Quelles performances ? On n'a pas encore couché ensemble je te ferais dire. »

« J'ai inventé... Mais je suis sûr que tu ne me décevras pas... J'ai parlé à Dubois, il paraît que tu es un sacré bon coup. »

Ernie se rapprocha de lui et défit lentement la chemise du noir.

« Tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu m'as promis, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il, tout contre sa bouche.

« Non... »

« Tu verras, tu vas aimer ça... »

Sa bouche se posa sur celle de Blaise et leurs langues se mêlèrent instantanément. Le Serpentard renversa leur position et se positionna sur Ernie. Puis il lui retira son T-shirt et s'attaqua à son pantalon. Le blond le tira à lui et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le baiser était brutal et Ernie noua ses jambes dans le dos de Blaise, qui se frotta sur lui, imitant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Le bruit de clefs qui tombent les interrompit et ils tournèrent la tête, pour voir Ron qui les regardait, interdit.

« Ron... » commença Blaise, dans l'intention de s'excuser, mais Ernie ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'embrassa.

Lorsque le noir tourna à nouveau la tête, le Gryffondor avait disparut et une porte claqua.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? » s'énerva Blaise en se détachant du blond.

« J'ai joué mon rôle et je t'ai empêché de craquer. »

« Je n'allais pas craquer. » se défendit le noir, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'Ernie avait raison.

« A d'autres... Et je ne voulais pas que tu craques avant de faire ce que tu m'as promis... »

Blaise lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et se leva.

« Dans ma chambre. » dit-il simplement et Ernie le suivit.

**OooOooO**

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Ron avait vu Ernie et Blaise s'embrasser sur le canapé et l'ambiance avait changé dans le petit appartement. Ron sortait de plus en plus et négligeait ses études, buvant comme un trou et amenant une fille différente chaque soir. Il ne parlait presque plus à son colocataire et ne lui répondait plus que par monosyllabes. Blaise commençait sérieusement à détester cette comédie. Non seulement la situation n'évoluait pas – au contraire, parce qu'avant, au moins, Ron lui parlait – mais en plus il était obligé de passer le plus clair de son temps avec Ernie, qu'il ne supportait plus. Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, le blond semblait s'être éprit de lui – enfin surtout de son corps – et ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Ernie était un bon amant, certes, mais il n'était pas celui que le noir désirait réellement.

En se levant ce dimanche matin, Blaise décida que cette comédie avait assez duré. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, ce mensonge et les regards fuyants de Ron étaient pire que tout. Le roux était en train de lire, assit sur le canapé. Il y a quelques années, il se serait moqué des Gryffondors qui savent lire. Mais là tout de suite, il n'était pas d'humeur à rire. En réalité, il stressait et était mort de peur. Il avait l'impression que sa vie entière allait se jouer sur ce dialogue. Il inspira et s'assit à côté de lui. Comme il s'y attendait, le rouquin ne détacha pas les yeux de son livre. Il sembla même à Blaise qu'il ne le lisait pas vraiment et ça l'énerva encore plus.

« Ron, il faut que je te parle. »

« Hmm ? »

Il avait presque l'impression de rejouer la scène de la cuisine. Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne l'amusait plus.

« Regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

« Je lis. »

« J'avais cru remarquer. » se moqua Blaise. « Maintenant si tu pouvais poser ce bouquin, ça serait sympa. »

Ron soupira mais fit ce que son colocataire lui avait demandé et le posa sur la table basse.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer en faite... » hésita le noir en se passant une main dans la nuque et le regard sans vie que lui renvoyait le roux ne l'aida pas. « J'y ai réfléchit toute la nuit, je voyais clairement ce que j'allais dire mais... Merde, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire... »

Le roux ne dit rien et ça déstabilisa Blaise davantage.

« Putain mais c'est quoi le problème avec toi à la fin ? » s'emporta le noir, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Tu es devenu amorphe, tu ne me parles plus, même pas pour te moquer de moi et tu n'arrêtes pas de boire ! Dis quelque chose merde ! »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu préfères la compagnie d'Ernie à la mienne, alors si tu veux parler va le voir ! » s'énerva Ron.

« Ce n'est pas lui que je veux, c'est toi ! »

A ces mots, le roux devint rouge et Blaise se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, comme si ça pouvait empêcher ses paroles d'en être sortit.

« Merde, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... » soupira le Serpentard.

« Que voulais-tu dire alors ? » demanda doucement Ron.

« Enfin si, c'est ce que je voulais dire mais... Pas maintenant. Fais chier ! » grogna Blaise. « Je voulais d'abord t'expliquer mes sentiments, te dire à quel point ton comportement de ces derniers temps me blesse, à quel point j'aime l'odeur de ton parfum quand tu passes près de moi... A quel point je suis furieux quand je te vois au bras de ces pimbêches, à quel point mon cœur fait des bonds quand tu me souris... A quel point j'ai besoin de toi, à quel point j'ai pu me soûler pour tenter de t'oublier mais qu'au final c'était pire parce que je voyais ton image partout... A quel point je rêve de toi, à quel point je t'aime... »

Blaise avait baissé les yeux pendant son monologue et, quand il les releva, Ron avait les larmes aux yeux et le regardait fixement. Il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêté – ou alors était-ce seulement sa respiration ? Quand il s'en rendit compte, il expira fortement l'air qui s'était bloqué dans ses poumons.

« Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer... Enfin si, je préfèrerais mais... J'avais juste besoin que tu le saches. Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. »

Alors que le noir se levait pour aller dans sa chambre et pouvoir pleurer de tout son soûl, une main sur son poignet le retint. Il tourna la tête, étonné. Ron le regardait, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Ne pars pas... » murmura-t-il et un sanglot lui échappa.

Blaise se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour mettre le roux dans un état pareil. Puis il ne réfléchit plus lorsqu'une larme dévala la joue de son colocataire pour venir s'échouer sur sa bouche, rapidement suivie par d'autres. Le noir s'accroupit et ouvrit les bras. Ron s'y jeta, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du noir, mouillant sa chemise par la même occasion – mais ça, c'était bien le cadet des soucis de Blaise. Ce dernier passa une main rassurante sur le dos du roux pour l'apaiser. Lui qui n'était pas très câlin habituellement ressentait à présent le besoin de serrer Ron dans ses bras et de ne plus le laisser partir.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je suis désolé... »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute... » murmura le roux. « C'est juste que... Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attend ce moment que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Blaise arrêta à nouveau de respirer et en oublia de caresser le dos de son colocataire.

« Longtemps ? » couina-t-il.

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête dans son cou, sans rien dire de plus. Blaise avait rapidement comprit que, malgré ses études de psychologie, Ron n'aimait pas parler pour évoquer ses sentiments. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait pas dit un mot de ses sentiments à quiconque, même pas à Harry.

« Pourquoi toutes ces femmes alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Pour me défouler peut-être... »

« Et ça se dit étudier la psychologie. » se moqua gentiment Blaise.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans le dos et il sourit.

« Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne compte plus te lâcher... Alors oublie ces femmes. » fit le noir en reculant légèrement pour voir la tête du roux.

Ron releva la tête et le regarda. Il semblait un peu perdu et Blaise fondit encore plus.

« Et Ernie ? »

« Oublie Ernie... Oublie les autres... Ne pense qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi. » murmura Blaise.

« Ca a toujours été toi... » lui répondit Ron.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement. Blaise pensa furtivement qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de la phase deux, avant de serrer Ron plus fort et de l'embrasser plus passionnément.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, mon premier OS sur Blaise et Ron :) L'idée d'un Ron psychologue est venu d'un gros délire avec fleur de lisse (Ju' pour les intimes), qui a d'ailleurs rendu Blaise psy dans "Du rêve à la réalité"... Je comptais développer plus l'aspect psy de Ron mais c'est pas grave xD J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)<strong>

**(OS dédicacé à ma Ju', pour tout ce qu'elle a fait... :D)**

**music67love**


End file.
